


Every Day [vid]

by Dee_Laundry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Fun, John Watson's Blog, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, one letter at a time <i>a.k.a.</i> "I'd be lost without my blogger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://bironic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://bironic.dreamwidth.org/)**bironic** for the beta.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Source** : _Sherlock_  
>  **Music** : "Everyday I Write the Book" by Elvis Costello (trimmed)
> 
> Lyrics:  
> Don't tell me you don't know what love is  
> When you're old enough to know better  
> When you find strange hands in your sweater  
> When your dreamboat turns out to be a footnote  
> I'm a man with a mission in two or three editions
> 
> And I'm giving you a longing look  
> Everyday, everyday, everyday I write the book
> 
> Chapter One we didn't really get along  
> Chapter Two I think I fell in love with you  
> You said you'd stand by me in the middle of Chapter Three  
> But you were up to your old tricks in Chapters Four, Five and Six
> 
> And I'm giving you a longing look  
> Everyday, everyday, everyday I write the book
> 
> The way you walk  
> The way you talk, and try to kiss me, and laugh  
> In four or five paragraphs  
> All your compliments and your cutting remarks  
> Are captured here in my quotation marks
> 
> And I'm giving you a longing look  
> Everyday, everyday, everyday I write the book  
> 


End file.
